Through the Video Games
by Defender of Time
Summary: When 14 teens are sucked into the world of video games, it's all they can do to make it to the end of each round and try to earn back their freedom. Will they survive? Read to find out!
1. Chapter I: Entering the Screen

**Hello peoples! D.o.T. here, and I'd like to present my very first fanfiction EVER! A lot of thought and collaboration went into this, and I hope you enjoy it! So, without further ado, _Time/Space Productions_ presents: Through the Video Games!**

* * *

><p>General P.O.V.<p>

It was July 21st, the sun was beating down in Everett, Washington, and LJ Di'Andreas was typing away on his computer. He had found a brand-spankin'-new MMOG. It allowed you to play almost any kind of game from any sort of console or website, invite friends and, suspiciously, it had records of almost every single person on the planet, whether they had played the game or not.

LJ had just finished signing up when he realized that he could invite other people.

"Psh! That is awesome! I wonder who I should include?" He thought for a moment, and then typed out the names of some of the people he knew. He was surprised that the system already had his friends emails, birthdates, address, and the rest of the whole nine yards. Without thinking, he selected the names of his entire high school class and sent all of them emails about the game. He was giddy with excitement, that the moment he finished sending out emails, he pressed "Start" and downloaded the game.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a swirling, black portal crackling with energy appeared on his computer screen, and started to forcefully suck things in. When it sucked up the keyboard, LJ grabbed the cord and tried to pull it out, but the portal seemed to grab his arm and pull him in. He was sent tumbling down a long dark tunnel, and the last thing he remembered before he hit the bottom was the light from the portal speeding away.

LJ's P.O.V.

When I came to, I was in a pitch-black room surrounded by the people I had invited. Oddly, I could see them as if they were standing in sunlight. There was Carson and Keeten Carnale, David Q-Zelle, Chelsey Lowis, David Filipino, Justin Darnpac, Mark Banderthrow, Esther Gonzoolas, Cameron Quail, Cassandra "Cassie" McMartyr, Olena Macintosh, and Alex Zanderick.

"Hey, looks like Game Freak's finally awake!" Keeten said.

"Shut up Keeten." I replied.

I immediately realized that everyone else was glaring at me. "What'd I do?" I asked, knowing full well what I had done.

"You sent us those emails," Cassie snapped, "and now we're all stuck here!"

"Now now, you could've just deleted that email." I said as coolly as possible, knowing that I was probably about to get pummeled. "Knowing how you avoid me so diligently, I didn't really expect you to open it."

"Well, I did, and so did everyone else!"

"And you know who we think should pay for it?" David Q. asked.

"Me, right?" I winced.

"Exactly." He swung a fist at me, but stopped when a voice boomed around us.

"Now now, let's not defeat each other before the fun begins!" The voice said. The voice was loud, yet geeky, and it sounded like whomever was talking had one too many cups of coffee. "I'm so excited that I have new players! It's only been three hours, and you're the first thirteen people to play! So, shall we get started?"

"How about...No!" Alex shouted out.

"Oh, don't be like that! This'll be fun!" The voice boomed. Suddenly, the floor disappeared and everyone was once again sent tumbling through darkness.

Cameron's P.O.V.

I awoke sprawled in a dumpster in the back of an alley with a splitting headache. When I grasped the sides of the dumpster to pull myself out, I noticed that I was wearing gloves. Not only that but a full body costume! I found a piece of mirror next to the dumpster and when I looked in, I saw that I was dressed as Spider-man! I shook my head in disbelief, but when I tried to set the mirror down, it wouldn't come off my hand. Then, it suddenly dawned on me. I shook off the mirror and, as a test, I placed both hands on the wall in front of me and hoisted myself up onto the wall.

"This is awesome!" I said to myself as I scaled the wall. When I reached the top, I quickly pressed my middle and ring fingers down on my palm, and a thin white web shot out of my wrist with a "_Spurt!_" The feeling was weird. It felt as if someone was quickly pulling a silky-smooth string out of my arm. In fact, it almost tickled.

I was practising my aim, trying to hit the "C" on a Coca-Cola billboard, when something red shot by me at high speeds. I watched it as it sped down the street and crashed into a building. It seemed to be stuck.

"Well, since I'm Spider-man," I said aloud, "it's my duty to help those in need!" I snagged a string of web onto the corner of a building and leapt off into space. However, I misjudged the length of the web, and instead of swinging back up, I hit the ground and rolled.

I wasn't hurt, but it was then that I noticed something odd about the city I was in. There wasn't a single person around. Sure, there were parked cars on the streets and businesses that said "Open", but there wasn't a living soul in sight!

Suddenly, a muffled yell came from the spot where the flying object had crashed. It sounded like "Get me out!" but I couldn't tell for sure. I noticed that there was a pair of metallic legs flailing about in the hole in the building. From where I stood, I shot a web at the legs and… missed. I shot again, and missed again. It took me another five tries, but I finally managed to snag a web on the right foot of the legs. With all my strength, I pulled the legs out of the building, and they, with the rest of the body, came flying out of the hole. The body landed in a heap a few feet in front of me, and I could see that it was none other than Iron Man! "Iron Man?!" I shouted, not believing that I was standing in front one of the greatest Avengers of all time.

"Spider-man?!" He shouted, also in disbelief. He stood up and shook himself off. "I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong super-guy." I didn't understand what he meant until he flipped up his mask. It was LJ in the armor!

"LJ?!" I shouted. "What the heck are you doing in the Iron Man armor?" He looked confused, but seemed to realize something.

"Hold on, I know that voice…" He said thoughtfully. "...Cameron? Is that you?"

"Bingo, chrome face." I said. "It's nice to see a familiar face around here!" I said.

"Same. have you seen any of the others?" LJ asked.

"No, I haven't. I just woke up a little while ago. But hey! Check this out!" I charged at a building and proceeded to literally run up the side of it. When I reached the top, I jumped, flipped, and landed on the roof. "Ta-daaaa!" I shouted down to LJ. I waited, but there was no response. I looked down and saw that he was gone! I looked up and down the streets, and nearly fell off the building when he crashed down on an A.C. unit behind me.

"Two can play at the game." He said, holding up two fingers. He groaned as he stood up. "So, I suppose we should…um…look for the others?" He said suggested.

"Yeah, let's find everyone else and get out of here." I snagged a string of web on a cell tower and once again leapt off the building. This time, however, I shot another web before I hit the ground and yanked myself into the air again. I repeated the process and made my way down the streets. I looked back to see LJ flying along behind me. As we swung and flew down the streets, I knew that this was only the start of something big.


	2. Chapter II: Rise of the Villains, Part I

**Hello again everyone! I've so excited to already be posting chapter two! I've got two new characters here to introduce, be prepared for unexpectedness!**

Cameron's P.O.V.

As I swung through the city with LJ following behind me, I couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten us into. Sure, it was beyond awesome being Spider-man, but where were we?

"Hey! Spidy!" LJ yelled at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I turned to look at him, but doing so caused me to lose focus on my web-shooting, and my next shot sailed over the building I was aiming for. This time however, I landed on my feet with absolutely no pain, even though I fell from more than 50 feet. "LJ! You idiot!" I snapped at him. "I could've been killed!"

"Nevermind that," He said excitedly, while hovering, "Look!" He pointed down a street to our left where it seemed the city petered out and the road disappeared into a forest. "Let's head that way. Maybe it's a way out of here." He shot off down the street, and I hoisted myself into the air again. However, before he reached the end of the city, LJ suddenly collided hard with something invisible and plummeted to the ground. I dropped down again and ran up to him.

"Dude, are you okay?" I helped him up and he shook his head.

"I don't even know what I hit. No use crying over spilled milk though. Let's keep going." He walked forward and banged into the invisible object again. "What the heck?!" He yelled. He ran right and left, dragging his hand on whatever it was that was invisible. Then, he shot up into the air, and at about 2,000 feet up, he came to an abrupt halt and fell about halfway back down before righting himself. He came back down and landed next to me.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think we're trapped in a giant invisible box. Almost like a… like a video game. Hmmm..." He proceeded to blast the invisible wall with his repulsor rays and missiles, and when that didn't work, he resorted to head-butting the wall repeatedly.

I took off my mask in despair, realizing that we were trapped, and it was then that I heard someone yell something. I looked at LJ, but he was too preoccupied with trying to head-butt the wall down to say anything intelligent. Then I heard it again.

"Cameron!" I turned around to see Cassie running our direction. She looked normal but, as she got closer, I could see that she was wearing a lab coat and… Her right arm was missing? When she got to us, I could see that she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh my gosh! I thought I was going to die! Where are we?! What are we going to do?!" I held my hands up and she stopped talking.

"We don't know what's going on, but we're trying to figure out what to do next." I looked back at the wall where LJ was head-butting it. "Or at least _I_ am."

"What is Iron Man doing?" Cassie asked.

"Believe it or not, but that's LJ."

"Huh. Go figure." At that point LJ seemed to give up and walked over to join us. He flipped his mask up before speaking.

"Well, I tried my best, but there is no way we're getting through that." He said, thumbing the invisible wall. He looked at Cassie and studied her new attire. "So, what happened to your arm?" He asked nonchalantly. Cassie looked stricken, but replied anyways.

"It was gone when I woke up. I landed in the middle of a garden, so my fall wasn't that bad."

"Lucky you," I said, "I landed in a dumpster."

"I landed on a car." LJ added. Suddenly, something seemed to come together in his head. "Hey! I know who you are Cassie! You're Curt Connors."

"So? That doesn't fix my arm." She replied, annoyed.

"Actually, it does." He reached around her and pulled a small test tube filled with a green liquid out of her lab coat. "This will fix your arm... And more." He said, muttering the last part. Cassie took the tube and looked it over, unsure. "Are you absolutely sure?" She asked.

"Am I Iron Man?" He replied with a grin.

"Not really." She said.

"What? Oh come on, just drink it. It probably tastes like kiwi." Cassie hesitated for a moment, but then pulled out the stopper and drank the liquid in a single gulp. She stared at her arm for a few moments, and then glared at LJ.

"Well, that was complet-AAAAAAAHHHH!" She collapsed as a ball of flesh sprouted out of the socket and formed into a new right arm.

"See? Good as new." LJ said, completely oblivious to the fact that Cassie was in a great deal of pain. She stood up and socked him in the face, sending him flying backwards. He nearly fell over again as he stood up. What appeared to be a health bar formed above his head and lowered slightly. He stared at Cassie in disbelief and rubbed his jaw. "How did you do that?" He groaned. However, Cassie didn't hear him. She was too busy gaping at her right arm, which was _turning green_.

Cassie's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. I could _not_ _believe_ that I let myself trust that idiot for even a moment. Sure, my right arm was back, and stronger than ever, but it was _green_! Suddenly, something that felt like an electric shock coursed through my body, causing me to collapse on the ground again. I could feel my body changing, and the world around me swirled into haze right before I blacked out.

When I came to, something about me had changed. When I stood up, I felt much taller. That was probably because I was. I whipped around and stared into a window and saw my reflection. I was about eight feet tall, and not only that, I was ripped like a muscle-bound meathead, I had a snout longer than a $5 Foot-Long, a huge tail, and I was green from head to toe. I was a big, ugly, _mutant lizard_! I saw LJ edging away in the glass, so I whipped around and grabbed him by the throat. Unfortunately, the armor he was wearing prevented me from choking him.

"Look what you've done to me!" I dropped him when I heard my voice. It sounded terrible, like a brick going through a meat grinder. "You idiot!" I yelled, kicking LJ like a soccer ball. He went flying into the invisible wall and dropped to the ground. His "health bar" turned yellow, and he stumbled to his feet. I stomped over to him, but just before I got into arms reach, something stopped me. I looked down to see webs covering my feet. Cameron ran around to my front and put his hands up.

"Cassie! Calm down! We can fix this!" He yelled at me.

"No you can't!" I yelled back, causing him to flinch. "I'll never be human again!" I ripped my feet free, turned around, and ran off on all fours, not caring where I went, just as long as it was far away.

LJ's P.O.V.

The whole world was spinning around me, but it straightened out in time for me to see Lizard Cassie run off into the city. I hobbled over to Cameron who helped me straighten up.

"We need to catch her before she hurts herself." He said.

"Her?" I asked. "She could get run over by a dump truck and be alright. It's the city I'm worried about." I activated my thrusters and took to the air. Suddenly, something snagged my foot and for a moment, it felt like I was pulling something. Then, Cameron landed on my back. "What the heck are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"Surfing!... I think." He replied.

"Well then, you shoot, and I fly." I activated the turbo and we shot off after Lizard Cassie.

Olena's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I was lying in the middle of a four-way intersection. I immediately noticed that I was wearing a blue, skin tight suit with lightning decals streaking down the side of it. My hair had also been put up into a ponytail, and it somehow retained the shape of a lightning bolt. Ooh, the freak that did this to me was going to pay! Then I saw an interesting scene a few blocks down. It appeared that some guy in a red and blue leotard was riding a red and yellow rocket while chasing a giant lizard. Then, they turned a corner and disappeared.

I ran in their direction, but there was a sudden explosion directly under me that sent me tumbling down the street. I looked back to see a manhole cover smoking and crackling with electricity. Had I done that? I suddenly realized what was going on. I decided to try something. I pointed two fingers down the street and flexed my arm, and a tickling sensation coursed through it before a bolt of lightning shot down the street and exploded a car at the end. I stared at my hands in awe. This power was immense! I could do anything I wanted with this power. I walked down the street and blew up a few more cars and trees. It felt great! Suddenly, it felt wrong, but only for a moment. It didn't matter though. I wasn't even Olena Macintosh anymore. I was _Electra_!


	3. Chapter 3: Rise of the Villains, Part II

**Hello all you FanFictioners! D.o.T. here again, along with chapter three and three new characters! Enjoy! (And if you're wondering why it's chapter "3" instead of "III", it's because I ran out of characters. :P )**

Keeten's P.O.V.

I woke up lying on the floor in a bar, surrounded by beer bottles. My head spun as I stood up, and I caught a glimpse of myself in the bar mirror. I looked like some sort of beefy robot, with what appeared to be six eyes in two columns of three. I was completely silver, with lines of red light zigzagging across my chest and down my arms.

Suddenly, I saw something shift in my peripheral vision, and whatever it was fell off the counter with a crash and leapt to its feet. I snapped around, and as I did so, the plates of metal on my shoulders seemed to lift up for a moment. The thing, which appeared to be human, turned in my direction.

In front of me stood a man in what appeared to be a red and black morphsuit with a sword across his back and a sort of utility belt around his waist. He appeared slightly buzzed.

"Keeten! Wha' you doin' here man?" The man slurred. I immediately recognized the voice, and the person he was supposed to be.

"David?! What the heck are you doing and why are you dressed up as _Deadpool_?" I asked, surprised. "And how did you know I was Keeten?"

"I didn't." He said, sobering up a little. "It was just the first name that came to mind. I thought you were Ultron." He was right. I did look like Ultron… or at least a version of him. A strange feeling suddenly washed over me, and I stumbled as I tried to keep my balance.

"Huh. And here I thought _I_ was the drunk one." David said as he cocked his head.

"Shut up, fool!" I growled. I stood up in confusion, thinking about what I just said. Had I ever called David a "fool" before? I pushed the thought from my mind and stood up. The strange feeling had left me just as soon as it had come, but now I could feel something in my head. A moment later, strange images flashed before my eyes.

I saw myself sitting on a celestial throne with David next to me, and the entire team of Avengers, plus Spider-man, and Wolverine charging at me from all directions. David suddenly leapt away from me and joined the others in the charge. With a sweep of my arm, they were all thrown back as if they were hit by a large wave. Then, the Lizard, a female version of Electro, and the Green Goblin all descended out of nowhere and formed a circle around me, facing outwards. However, as the heroes stood up, the Lizard hesitated before galloping over to join them. At that point, the image became hazy and faded away, and I found myself being drug out of the bar by David.

I leapt to my feet and struck him to the ground. "How dare you lay your hands on me!" I shouted. This time, it was less of a shock to me that I shouted at him. In fact, it almost felt natural.

"Dude, you were completely out of it in there, and besides, you don't get out enough." David said. "But all jokes aside, what happened in there?" I hesitated, wondering if I should tell him. After a moment, I decided I would.

"I had a vision," I said, "Of me ruling over the universe. I was opposed, but allies aided in protecting me."

"The universe? Isn't that a bit overreaching?' David asked. "And allies? Since when have you ever had friends that'll risk their lives for you?"

I huffed, turned, walked away, hoping that he wouldn't follow. Of course, being Deadpool, David was almost instantly behind me.

"Where the heck are you going? Shouldn't we at least figure out where we are? Hey! Are you even listening to me?" He rambled.

"We'll need to find the allies." I said without thinking.

"What the _heck _are you even talking about?!" David yelled, throwing his hands into the air. "Are you seriously just going to do whatever that little hallucination told you to?" I said nothing in return. "Ugh!" he groaned. "Of all the people I could've been stuck with in this stupid fanfiction and it _had _to be you."

Cassie's P.O.V.

I was aware that Cameron and LJ were chasing me, but I kept running, hoping they would give up. Eventually, Cameron forgot to let go of one of his webs, and was yanked off of LJ. LJ stopped and turned around to help him, forgetting about me. I quickly ran down a few more streets and then turned into an alley. I sat down on a dumpster which groaned under my weight.

I caught another look at myself in a piece of glass, and I could see tears streaming down my snout. How was I ever going to get back to normal? I was probably going to be stuck like this forever, and it was all because of LJ and that stupid game he sent me! I slammed my fist down on a trash can, and it crumpled like it was made of Styrofoam. I looked at my hands which were scaly with hideous claws as long as a man's thumb and as sharp as knives.

I continued to sob over my appearance when suddenly, someone in the sky let out a loud cackle. I looked up and immediately recognized the person as the Green Goblin, thanks to his signature green skin, his purple cap, gloves, boots, and vest, and his bat-shaped speeder. He made a wide arc in the sky before swooping down, jumping off his speeder, and landing in front of me. I noticed that he wasn't as thin as normal, and he appeared squinty. Plus, he spoke with a Ukrainian accent.

"Hello there, my slinky, scaled friend. I've been watching you, and it appears that you're in a touch of trouble." He said with a bow.

I cocked my head as I tried to remember where I'd heard that voice before. I studied the goblin's face for a moment, and then it hit me.

"Alex?" I asked, knowing without a doubt that it _was _Alex.

"The one and only!" He said, standing tall and proud. "But please, call me 'Gobby', 'Goblin', or 'Greeny'. Now may I ask, how do you know me?"

I hesitated, wondering what he'd do once he knew who I really was. Of course, he wasn't really himself either. Not only was his skin green, but his attitude and style of talking had changed dramatically. "I'm Cassie." I said, just above a whisper. Amazingly, he heard what I said.

"Cassandra?" Alex asked, a little surprised. "My, how you've grown."

"Shut up." I snapped, baring my teeth. "You're not much better off… Mr. Grinch." He looked a little taken back at the name, but he quickly regained his composure.

"It would seem," He said, "that we may have to work together to get out of here. So what'ya say? Shall we join forces for the greater good?" He reached out a hand to shake and looked at mine momentarily before looking me in the eyes. I slowly lifted my hand to meet his and shook it. He winced for a moment and then pulled his hand back quickly.

"You need to watch that grip of yours, missy." He said with a glare, shaking his hand.

With that, he somersaulted backwards onto his speeder and flew out of the alley and hovered in the street, waiting for me. I stepped out of the alley, keeping my eye on Alex. This was a little too weird, since no one, _especially_ Alex, would extend their hand in partnership to a giant lizard. But, it was nice to have someone around that was trying to help me. So, I decided to stick it out.

Once he saw that I was following him, he shot off down the street making me run to keep up. As he flew, he did loops and barrel rolls in the air while laughing gleefully to himself. I wasn't sure it was the best idea to be following the Green Goblin, but at the moment, I needed all the help I could get.

David Q.'s P.O.V.

I had been following Keeten through the city for what seemed like forever, and we had gotten nowhere. While walking, I realized that I wasn't quite myself. I felt much more limber, and my mind was full of crazy images, most of which didn't make sense. To top it all off, I could hear two little voices in my head. They were really annoying, and I did my best to block them out.

Keeten was walking ahead of me, and he seemed to be completely oblivious to everything around him. I decided to use the moment to my advantage, so I pulled a small rectangular device out of my belt and chucked it at him. It hit him on the shoulder and stuck there, and a little red light in the center of the rectangle started to blink. He turned and glared at me for a moment, and I shrugged my shoulders. He scoffed before returning to his thinking. Then, a beeping noise came out of one of my pockets, and I pulled out what looked like a remote control. From the top down, it had a blinking red light, a button, and a switch. I grinned when I realized what it was.

"Hey Keeten! Do you know what this is?" I yelled at him. He turned around again, studied the object for a moment, and the replied.

"It's a detonator. Don't be stupid." He grunted. He muttered something about me and school, and kept walking.

I could feel myself grinning like an idiot. I flipped the switch and the light went steady, and then I pressed the button. Up ahead, the bomb on Keeten's shoulder exploded in a huge fireball, and Keeten was sent skidding down the street. I burst into laughter and collapsed to the ground in a fit of mirth. A minute later, Keeten came stomping my direction. He had what appeared to be a health bar above his head, and it was green, but missing some of itself.

"Sorry about that buddy, but you should really wa-Hurk!" He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me into the air by my neck. The lines of light on his body were dark red, and the plates on his shoulders were floating in the air.

"What the _meep_ did you think you... Meep?" He loosened his grip slightly, but continued to hold me in the air. "What the me-Why can't I swear?!" He shouted, shaking me. Suddenly, Mr. Ominous-Voice boomed out of nowhere. Actually, it sounded like he was in my head.

"Ah ah ah! I have a strict no-swearing policy. No 'F', no 'S', no nothing! Have fun!" And with that, he went quiet.

Keeten threw me to the ground, muttered something filled with "meeps", and stomped off. I rubbed my throat as I stood up and followed him from a safe 20 feet.

_20 Minutes Later..._

Keeten had finally cooled down enough for me to walk closer to him. We had continued our pointless walk through the city, and everything was fine and dandy!... Until a flying car wiped out Keeten.

"Keeten! Are you okay?" I yelled to him. He was pinned under the car for a moment, but he picked it up and hurled it into the side of a building. It exploded and a small, pink, heart-shaped canister fell out of the wreck. I picked it up and examined it, but finding nothing interesting about it, I stuffed it into my belt.

Down the street a girl was advancing toward us. She was wearing what appeared to be a blue leotard with lightning decals, and her hair was in a lightning-bolt ponytail. In fact, she was kinda cute… Until she sent me flying with a bolt of electricity, that is. As I sailed past him, Keeten grabbed me by the leg and hurled me back at the devil-child. I managed to unsheathe my sword, and I held it out in front of me as I flew at the girl. I watched as she created a shield of electricity, and I crashed against it and dropped to the ground. I watched again as she formed a lightning spear in her hand before thrusting it down at my face. As I felt it enter my skull, everything went black.

When I came to, I sat bolt upright and felt my face. It was perfectly fine. Then I remembered I was Deadpool, and the panic washed away. I looked over at Keeten who was talking with… Olena? _Olena_ was the she-devil?! I rubbed my eyes and looked closer. It was true. I stood up and walked over to the two.

"Well, look who's back." Olena said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." I snapped.

"Quiet David." Keeten said. "Electra is now one of us, so I expect you to respect her."

"Respect?" I yelled, "If she wanted respect, she shouldn't have stabbed me in the brain! And what the heck do you mean by 'one of us'?" Then it dawned on me. "Wait, let me guess. She's one of the 'allies', isn't she." I sighed.

"You might not be as stupid as you look." Olena said.

"Quiet Olena." I grunted.

"It's _'Electra'_." She growled, sparks jumping from her cheeks. For a moment, an image of Pikachu flashed through my mind.

"Whatever," I said, "Let's just get this death-trip over with." I followed Keeten and Ole-Sorry, _Electra_, down the street as they chatted about their new powers. I sighed. What the meep had LJ gotten us into?


End file.
